La necesidad de sentir
by Tatjash
Summary: Felicity vuelve de Central City y decide ir a la arrowcueva necesita ver a sus amigos, saber que están bien, sobretodo cierto vigilante encapuchado, pero las cosas serán un poco más tensas de las que pretendía.


Por alguna razón que no llego a comprender he escrito un fic, con poco sentido, supongo. XD Post Felicity ayer en The Flash (capítulo que solo he visto por encima XD) y basado en la vuelta de esta, esta noche en Arrow. Es un poco angst, y extraño pero espero que os guste. Es una interpretación de lo que podría pasar en el 3x04 (todo semejanza es pura casualidad)

**La necesidad de sentir**

Felicity seguía con una sonrisa en la cara cuando el tren empezaba a detenerse en la estación de Starling city. Aquel beso por parte de Barry había sido bastante adorable, de acuerdo, no había significado nada, pero se sentía bien, en aquellos momentos que alguien te confortara de aquella forma, sin miedos, sin dramas, simplemente porque le apetecía besarla, se sintió bien. Era algo que había necesitado sentir, aunque hubiera preferido que esa persona hubiera sido otra.

Le gustaba Barry, entre ellos había algo, había una chispa inexplicable. Les hacía perfectos el uno para el otro, como bien había dicho él, pero estaban enamorados de otras personas. Era una verdadera lástima, tal vez si no existiera cierto vigilante encapuchado... claro, que si este existiera no hubiera conocido a Barry, no sabría su secreto, su vida sería diferente.

Ya fuera de la estación, alzó el brazo para llamar a un taxi, estaba cansada después de aquel emocionante viaje en el que se llevaba nuevos amigos y había conocido al mismísimo Harrison Wells, al que admiraba desde su años en el MIT, no podía estar más emocionada por aquello. Subió al taxi. Mareó al pobre taxista cambiando de opinión a donde dirigirse, quería ir a su casa y descansar, pero luego pensó que podía pasarse por su oficina en Queen consolidated para adelantar el trabajo pendiente, luego volvió a decidir que lo mejor era marcharse a su casa. Incluso, estuvo a punto de pedir que la llevaran a casa de Lyla y John para ver a la pequeña Sara, hasta que suspiró de forma resignada, asegurando al taxista con cara de pocos amigos, por los cambios de opinión de la chica, que aquel destino era su decisión definitiva.

Minutos después y con algunos dólares menos en su cartera caminaba cerca del Verdant para ir donde realmente quería estar, la arrowcueva. Sabía que no era lo más adecuado, cuando lo que había pretendido marchándose a Central City, no solo era encontrarse con Barry para asegurarse que sus suposiciones no eran las equivocadas. Barry, era "the flash". Si no alejarse de Oliver.

Pero no podía estar lejos de este, se había dado cuenta las veces que lo había nombrado, las veces que lo había tenido presente en aquel corto viaje y por mucho que quisiera alejarse de ello, no podía dejar de pensar en él. Quería verle, quería saber que estaba bien, había contactado con ellos y sabía que habían estado inmersos en una lucha junto con Nyssa buscando al asesino de Sara. Realmente, había sido Roy el que le había contado esto, Diggle y Oliver habían evitado hablar con ella, para protegerla, para que no regresara tan rápido y disfrutara de sus mini vacaciones. Aunque ella también quería ser parte de la pelea, luchar por el honor de la injusta muerte de su amiga, a la que echaría terriblemente de menos.

Bajó las escaleras hasta su "oficina" nocturna, y se encontró a un buen grupo de gente que bien conocía, Oliver y Roy vestidos de vigilantes, Laurel totalmente ofuscada en sus propios pensamientos, Nyssa mirando con desconfianza a todos, Diggle hablando a un lado por teléfono con Lyla. Aquello olía a que no habían terminado de luchar o la "misión" no había sido del todo satisfactoria.

Todos la miraban ahora, al escuchar, posiblemente, sus tacones bajar por aquellas escaleras de hierro, sin duda lo de ser sigilosa no era una opción en aquel lugar.

-¿Me he perdido algo? - preguntó la informática con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Felicity - susurró casi con sorpresa Oliver y mirándola como si fuera una ensoñación. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Sigo siendo parte de tu equipo, ¿lo recuerdas, Oliver? - contestó ella algo ofendida, sabía que él no lo había preguntado con mala intención, pero desde que tuvieron aquel acercamiento que solo duró 24 horas hasta que él decidió que no podía ser héroe y persona a la vez, las cosas habían sido un poco tensas. Ella intentaba ser la de siempre, pero había veces que sus defensas estaban bajas y no podía evitar comportarse de una forma con la que poder escudarse.

-Ya, pero estabas en Central city - contestó este con el ceño fruncido. ¿Era preocupación la que veía en sus ojos?

-Y ahora estoy en Starling city, ¿o debería empezar a llamarle Star City como quiere llamarla mi nuevo jefe? - Felicity se arrepintió milésimas después de haber nombrado a Ray, ¿porqué hacía eso? ¿Porqué tenía que sacar esa parte sarcástica de ella misma?

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, algo tensos mirándose.

-¿Qué tal está Barry? - preguntó Diggle intentando romper aquel instánte que podría convertirse en discursión. Una discursión que aprobaba, porque sabía que Felicity hacía plantearse cosas a Oliver, y de paso, podrían arreglar, de una vez, las cosas aquellos dos. Pero no era ni el momento, ni el lugar indicado, ni siquiera las personas indicadas, puede que Roy, pero Nyssa y Laurel no era algo que debieran presenciar.

-Bien, ahora llega a todos los sitios puntuales, aunque eso ya lo sabías tú ¿no, Oliver? - sonrió ella con cierta ironía, luego miró a Diggle - Y estuvo bien, conocí a sus amigos, estuvimos en una cita doble, acabamos con un villano, me besó... todo de lo más normal. - Luego se quitó el bolso y lo dejó sobre la silla sentándose delante de sus ordenadores - ¿Qué puedo hacer por vosotros?

Diggle y Roy se miraron. Evitando mirar a Oliver.

-Creo que será mejor que nos marchemos es tarde - murmuró Roy intentando sacar de allí a Laurel y a Nyssa, Laurel perdida en sus pensamientos le siguió.

Nyssa miró a Oliver y le dió la mano, aunque este estaba con la cabeza en otro lado, todo su cuerpo se había tensado y apretaba con fuerza su arco que aún sostenía en una de sus manos. Pero le dió la mano en señal de respeto a Nyssa, la cual abandonó el lugar con una sonrisa para sí, Sara había tenido razón con aquellos dos, pero otro pensamiento, el haber pensado en Sara le hacía sentirse triste.

Diggle le dió una palmada a Oliver en la espalda. Y despidiéndose de los dos en voz alta:

-Os voy a tener que dejar, yo también tengo que irme, tengo ganas de abrazar a mis chicas - luego se acercó lentamente al oído de Oliver y susurró - no puedes recriminarle nada, fue tu decisión.

Este le miró, y sus ojos indicaban la derrota, se destensó y asintió. Aunque no podía más que sentirse mal por aquello. Las cosas no podían seguir así, así que espero a que John se marchara, dejó su arco en su sitio. Se sentó en una mesa, la estuvo observando durante un rato, mientras ella tecleaba.

-Maldito Roy- comentó ella para romper ese silencio incómodo, aunque no estuviera mirando a Oliver, podía notar la tensión entre ellos - le dije que no tocara mi ordenador para cosas que no fueran estrictamente necesarias.

Oliver sonrió para sí un poco. Y bufó, Felicity giró su silla al escucharle y le miró. Él estaba cabizbajo, perdido en a saber que estuviera pensando. Ella quería mostrarse fuerte, quería seguir estar enfadada con él, recriminarle mil cosas para conseguir que abriera los ojos, quería mostrarle su dolor, pero empezaba a ser muy duro no comportarse como se sentía.

Y así estaba respondiendo su cuerpo, poniéndose en pie y acercándose a Oliver.

-Oliver, yo...

Oliver entrelazó sus manos con la mujer que tenía parada a escasos centimetros frente a él, ella se sintió sorprendida. Él observó esas manos.

-No te estoy juzgando, no tienes que darme explicaciones.

Felicity se acercó más a él, se soltó y rodeó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Oliver, él con sorpresa hizo lo propio y rodeó su cintura. Estuvieron allí durante unos instántes, comfortándose él uno al otro.

-Lo siento - susurró Oliver y se separó despació de ella, aún con las manos en su cintura, para enfrentarla para mirarla a los ojos. Ella asintió con media sonrisa de pena, quería decirle que le quería, que el beso de Barry no era nada, que Ray simplente era su jefe, que le dolía estar apartada de él, que tenía miedo, que le comprendía, pero no podía porque no era justo, nada era justo...

Entonces, Oliver se puso de pie y la miró, miró sus labios...

-No lo hagas - susurró ella suplicante, pero era demasiado tarde y él ya la estaba besando, otra vez... - Oliver - susurró entre sus labios.

-Permíteme esto, permiteme sentir Felicity - suplicó él sin dejar de besarla. Saboreando aquellos labios que tanto deseaba, intensificando aquel beso.

-Duele, duele mucho - contestó ella.

-Lo sé - porque a él también le dolía, pero necesitaba, necesitaba besarla, necesitaba ese comfort que sentía cerca de ella, había sido un día muy duro y el haber estado alejado de ella, hacía que doliera más. Sabía que no era justo, pero la quería, la quería demasiado...

Cuando se distanciaron, porque sí, porque ella se rindió y le devolvió el beso. Se miraron a los ojos. Sin aliento, con la misma mirada triste, ella lloraba, él intentaba no hacerlo...

-Se que no es justo. -reconoció él - pero... ella negó con la cabeza y le hizo callar.

-Solo vas a conseguir que me aleje de ti, Oliver.

-No es lo que quiero- negó él casi a la desesperada, no debía hacerlo pero no era capaz de pensar con frialdad, él no tenerla cerca le mataba.

-¿Porqué? Es ilógico, Oliver...

-Te necesito, Felicity. Te necesito en mi vida de muchas formas, no voy a cometer el error de pedirte nada, no puedo prometer no besarte nunca más, pero prometo mejorar, prometo intentarlo... Pero mi vida está oscura sin tí. Se que no es justo pedirte esto, y respetaré si quieres marcharte, pero te necesito y que estés aquí, cerca, me mantienes cuerdo. - entonces Oliver apoyó su mano sobre la mejilla empapada de Felicity, ella cerró los ojos para sentir su tacto - Me das esperanza.

Ella sonrió con tristeza.

-No tengo intención de marcharme a ningún lado, Oliver.- abrió los ojos y le miró- Somos un equipo ¿recuerdas? Y seamos realistas, estaríais perdidos sin mí- bromeó ella intentando quitarle hierro al asunto. Lo había dicho en central city, los equipos, los amigos estaban siempre allí, por mucho que ella pudiera decir, nunca le abandonaría.

-Muy perdidos- sonrió Oliver mirándola con adoración. Y dándole un beso en la frente mientras pasaba un brazo alrededor de sus hombros -¿Has cenado?

Ella quita su brazo con cierta tensión.

-Aún es pronto, pero tiempo al tiempo, volveremos a ser amigos ¿de acuerdo? Ahora estoy cansada y debería marcharme a casa . -Entonces se dió cuenta de algo, él se quedaba solo en aquel lugar, bajo tierra - Aunque si quieres que me quede un rato...

Oliver negó con la cabeza, era pronto para pedirle que fueran otra vez amigos, o al menos que esos dos amigos que eran, volvieran a ser tan cercanos. Pero a partir del día siguiente, lucharía por ser un poco más lo que fueron y no en los que se habían convertido.

-No importa, vete a descansar, mañana nos vemos ¿de acuerdo? - le sonrió intentando simular que realmente no quería que se marchara.

-¿Estás seguro?

"_No, no lo estoy_" se dijo para sí, pero se limitó a asentir. Y vió como Felicity se marchaba y él se quedaba solo de nuevo, que estaba solo, aunque la necesitaba con todo sus sero, pero era la vida que él mismo había elegido y debía asumir sus consecuencias.

**FIN**


End file.
